Fighting For Love
by lloinng
Summary: Two different YouTubers, two ordinary girls. Join Lucy and Rouge as they win the hearts of CaptainSparklez and BajanCanadian and try to fight their way in the real world without dealing with the stress of fangirls, haters, and enemies, along with 'stalker' admirers. Co-write with Bad Wolf - Rose Tyler.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I have kidnapped the author of this fanfic.**

***whirls around in a casual leather chair***

**The Lavs you know is IMPRISONED.**

**MWAHAHAHA–**

***door bursts open***

_WOLFY! WHY'D YOU TIE ME UP!?_

**I was kidding! WE'RE CO-WRITING THIS, DAMNIT! *runs away***

_Gosh…And you won't even let me write the making out scene…-3-_

* * *

My day had been pretty alright, to be honest.

I caught the third flight to Oregon from Texas, which meant waking up at only 10 AM. Luckily for me, I got a good breakfast and sighed as I wrote another chapter on the way to my apartment. There was a huge bookstore nearby where I was going to apply to work there.

As we pulled up next to the complex, I pulled down my black and red Dr. Dre's and grabbed my luggage, motivated by the Dubstep blaring out in sync with a violin played by a girl. My eyes flickered to the guy driving the cab and smiled briefly.

It was Seattle, Oregon, which meant that the weather would be one thing; rainy. Oh, joy.

The man smiled back as I heaved my baggage out. My hair was thankfully caught back by my hoodie. It was red and black, checkered by yours truly and I was proud of it. My phone and iPod were concealed in the pockets as my green eyes narrowed.

The rain splattered on my clothes, and I hoped that my laptop and important papers wouldn't get wet as I dashed to the building to shield myself from the rain. I slammed my hand against the button for the elevator and began to hum a few tunes.

"I gaze off into the boundless skyline, noteblock choirs playing in the sunshine. Turn around pick up my sword and shield, the blade that forced evil mobs to yield…" I sang quietly.

I didn't want to get any hopes up, but I heard that the famous Mitch and Jordan were here. Now, if you didn't know them, they were the YouTubers Bajan Canadian and CaptainSparklez. I was pretty hyped up to actually meet them.

Yeah I was a fan of Jordan, but I really liked Mitch better. He was hilarious and really cute. I could feel a grin spreading on my face as the elevator opened.

Spotting no one inside, I quickly shuffled in and hit the button for floor 5. I sang the chorus for the song _Little Talks_, catching most of the right vocals. Too many family members had offered for me to get singing lessons or take choir, but I refused them all. Writing was my forte, not singing.

Speaking of writing and books, I stuffed my hand in my pocket, feeling for the application form. My hand went past my room key, pens, pencils, pieces of writing crumpled up, and poem writings before I remembered where it was.

My eyes rolled as I grabbed it from my hoodie pocket. Not really caring to look up as I read it again, I gripped my case and walked out before slamming into someone. "Whoa!" A voice yelled.

I sat on the floor, blinking as the form floated past my head. "…Ow…"

The guy I had just crashed into smiled at me, white teeth showing. I grinned back and hoped my hair wasn't fuzzy as always.

I hopped to my feet and snatched the paper. "I am so sorry about that," I apologized. "I guess I got really excited to be here."

The guy laughed. "I was just wondering if my roommate that's going to be across the hall is going to be here soon. I was informed about an hour ago."

Wait a second. This guy had a very distinct Canadian accent…no way…

Not one to be shy, I stuck out my hand. "Rouge Blair Blackburn. I assume you're Bajan Canadian, or Mitch?"

Mitch's coffee eyes flared in shock. "Y-You know me?"

I laughed. "Of course. You have a very distinct Canadian accent, ya know."

"Well, I didn't think I was famous as Adam, Ty, or Jordan, but I figured there would be some girls that knew me." Mitch shrugged.

His somewhat spiky almond hair made me think briefly of David Tennant, and I shivered with joy. Mitch eyed me warily. "You okay?"

"Yep. I'm just kinda cold." I replied, lying extremely well. Sadly, that was a talent that I attempted and tried to calm down 'cause I was really good at it.

"Where are you from? You have a country twang to your voice, and judging from the bags you're not from around here." Mitch asked.

I raised my hand. "Guilty as charged. I'm from Texas."

Mitch's eyes twinkled. "You plead the 5th?"

I laughed. "I see where you got that from. I'm proud."

He gestured to my hoodie and beats. "I'm very happy to have met you, Rouge. You're not an over hyper fan, which I'm scared of meeting, but you are still a fan and acting normal. And you appear to not be mainstream."

I snorted, shuffling my hoodie. "Mainstream? Those girls will never be as weird as me. But thank you for the compliment; it does make me happy that my favorite YouTuber just praised me."

Mitch and I stood there for a minute, standing there awkwardly. "Rouge, do you play Minecraft?" He asked politely.

I smiled. "Of course I do. I think I prefer the Cops and Robbers map."

Mitch suddenly grinned. "Would you like to join Adam, Jeremy, Ty, Jordan and I in a Cops and Robbers map tonight?"

I gasped, abruptly remembering Jordan. "I would be honored! But I'd have to meet the Sparklez first; Fallen Kingdom was _amazing_."

Mitch tapped his forehead. "He's downstairs. Floor 4, I think."

I unlocked my door and literally just flung my bags in, except for my laptop. I laid that gently on my bed and pulled off my headset. "Thank God this works as both headphones and a way to communicate on Skype." I grumbled, setting them next to the laptop case.

Mitch just laughed, and it felt like warmth was just sliding over me. I mentally sighed with happiness as I locked my door and followed Mitch downstairs. "I guess I don't have to worry about my roommate," he laughed.

I arched an eyebrow. "Why? Someone you know?"

He nodded with a grin on his face. "I think I just met her. I believe her name is Rouge…would you happen to know her?"

I laughed, poking him on the arm, not even caring that there was an extremely famous YouTuber right next to me. "Lead the way, Bajan." I teased.

Mitch raised a finger. "Ah, ah! In Benja we trust…" he trailed off, waiting.

"For Bacca we must!" I cheered, linking arms with him. "Let us meet the Jordan. I know Fallen Kingdom by heart."

He looked at me curiously. "Sing it."

My eyes widened. "Nope. Writing is my specialty, not singing. Besides, it only sounds good in the shower."

Mitch's eyes narrowed deviously. "Can I listen to it there?"

My cheeks went a bright red as I cracked up. "How could I forget that you're as perverted as me?"

Mitch shrugged. "Dunno."

My eyes drifted to his hair, and my hands twitched. I blinked. "This is going to be extremely weird, but…can I mess with your hair?"

Mitch stared at me. "…Why?"

I blushed deeper. "You remind me of a British actor."

"Oh! David Tennant, is it not? Played the 10th Doctor on Doctor Who?" Mitch asked.

My jaw dropped. "No freaking way. You watch Doctor Who."

"Of course I do," he rhymed. "I saw the episode _Fear Her_ first. Rose Tyler is a really great companion."

I almost fangirled with joy. "Oh my God! Bajan Canadian watches Doctor Who, thinks Rose Tyler is the best, and almost has David Tennant's hair! EEEK!" I squealed.

Mitch just laughed and ran his hand through his hair, causing me to swoon. "You really are a Whovian, aren't you?" He grinned.

I nodded frantically as he bent his head. Not wasting another moment, I ruffled his hair and nearly fangirled again.

"If I was David Tennant, would you faint?" Mitch laughed.

I smirked. "If I got this excited about you, what would you think?"

"I take that as a yes."

I finally stopped after a few seconds and let my fangirl release as I clenched my fists and grinned. Mitch stood up and laughed as I danced around the floor. "This could easily be the best day of my life. Can you not," I said dramatically, pretending to swoon as Mitch caught me.

"Yeah, you're not like any other girls that I know. You're different." He smiled.

"And I thank you for not running away in terror as I let out my inner fangirl." I poked him again.

Mitch shrugged. "If Jerome and I can handle weirder stuff, then I know that I can easily befriend a girl like you."

The inner me was screaming with excitement, while the outer me just put my hands on my hips. "Why not best friend?"

Mitch laughed. "Fine. You shall be one of my best friends along with Jerome."

"Yay!" I cheered. "Now nothing can make this day better."

He coughed. "The Sparklez?"

I screeched and almost fell down the stairs as I dashed to Jordan's room, Mitch laughing as I slid down the railing.

"He's on this floor!" Mitch shouted.

I looked around frantically as Mitch raced past me to a door at the end of the hall. I was so excited, I didn't notice the extra luggage that was clearly from a girl, and I didn't notice the door slightly ajar.

"This one?!" I gasped. Mitch nodded.

"Ready to meet the one…" His hand was on the doorknob.

"The only…" He pushed open the door.

"SPARKLEZ!" The door was thrown open and I gasped, then started to giggle.

Mitch was bright red as Jordan pulled away from the girl that kissing while roaming with a hand with a shocked expression, while the girl quickly adjusted her clothing, obviously embarrassed.

"Mitch!? What the heck are you doing here?!" Jordan shouted. I was holding onto Mitch as I nearly cried laughing from his expression.

"I…uh…thought you were setting up your mic and everything," He stuttered. I waved at Jordan and the girl. Jordan was still quite confused, but she waved back timidly and said. "Hi, I'm Lucy."

"Hi there Sparklez and Lucy! I'm Rouge, and this is now my best friend Mitch. Nice to meet ya, but I gotta keep unpacking so I can pull up the sites I need. Thanks and bye!"

I dashed out the room, but remembered something and ran back in to grab Mitch's arm. "Oh and Jordan? I love Fallen Kingdom and know it by heart! Thank you for making it!" I shouted, and dragged Mitch out.

We were halfway up the stairs before I let out a loud snort and started laughing. Mitch was a bit red as I tried to stop laughing. "T-The look on J-Jordan's _FACE_–!"

Tears were pouring out of my eyes as I just sat down on the stairwell, falling over. Mitch just smiled and picked me up, carrying me against his chest. I automatically wrapped my arms around his neck as I wheezed, still smiling.

"You know, you're one of a kind." Mitch wrapped his arms tighter around me. I calmed down enough to grin back.

"I really hope so. I try to be different, and it's actually paid off. I've got lots of friends from it."

Mitch's expression suddenly darkened. "What about…boyfriends?"

I laughed, startling him. "Oh, no way. Guys don't like me like that. Maybe it's the fact that I try to be a rebel turns them off…"

It was Mitch's turn to shock me as he let me down to unlock my door, then pick me up again and carry me inside. "I think you are the most amazing girl I have ever met," he said slowly. "You have such a feisty and happy personality that it shocks me that you haven't had a boyfriend, or dare I say it," he looked at my lips, "your first kiss."

I smiled shyly. "Spot on, Mitch."

Mitch's expression grew into a kind and sweet smile. "Then maybe I should change that."

He literally swept me into his arms and crushed his lips onto mine. I felt a tear leak out of my eye as I kissed back, running my hands into his hair. I sensed Mitch give a quiet laugh as he kissed me deeper.

There was a quiet cough at my door, and we broke apart quickly to see Jordan and Lucy.

"Aw, crap…" I laughed nervously, as Mitch went a bright red.

* * *

**AN: How adorable! Haha, Lavs. You're making out with CaptainSparklez.**

**And do not fret! I do act like that in real life, so I seem too calm by meeting the actual Bajan Canadian, I would literally act like this. XD**

**Take it away, Lavs! *opens spotlight on Lavveh***

_Hullo! This is Lavs. Wolfy wrote this chapter, so, thanks, but I did change a bit about the making out scene just because I can. :P Anyways, hope you enjoyed, and please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Mwahahahahaha! I shall gain the first spot today! Well, it is only appropriate, as I wrote this chapter. Anyways, Wolfy!_

**Hello! I am extremely happy at how these chapters are turning out, so thank you for reading already! I am Rouge, by the way. Lavs here is Lucy. **

**I wish BajanCanadian would love me in real life. /sobs**

* * *

"Boo." I whispered in Jordan Maron, AKA the love of my life's ear. He jumped up, screaming in an extremely unmanly fashion. Then he saw me, and his expression turned into the signature _'Are You Kidding Me?!'_ look. "Lucy!" He complained as he slumped back down on the couch.

"It was funny, though." I retorted as I plopped down beside him, getting out my laptop. We were currently roommates, sort of, since I didn't have enough money and I didn't want my (very rich) parents' help. Ever since the first day I moved in, Jordan has had an eye for me, but it was only recently we confessed our "unconditional and irrevocable" love for each other. Nevertheless, we still were in the "boyfriend girlfriend" phase.

As I checked the fanfics I had to beta (did I mention that I betaed for a living?), Jordan got out his controller and started playing Call of Duty. I frowned as I realized the first fanfic I finished betaing was a CaptainSparklez x OC fic; my eyes narrowed when I saw that the second fic I finished betaing was SparkAnt; I yelled out in frustration when I realized the last ones I finished were all SparklezXOC fics. Jordan looked at me questioningly.

I complained. "It's as if the whole world knows we're together! These fics are all pairings of you."

"Well," he shrugged, "they do sort of know we're together. Remember when that stupid photo of us walking side by side went viral?"

"Oh, yeah…" I sighed. Why couldn't people just accept that even Jordan had a life aside from videos?!

"Just know," he looked at me, grinning, "that I love you very much. Unconditionally and irrevocably." His lips met mine, and it was like angels crashing down onto the Earth that was my lips. I grabbed his hair, moaning as much as I could. I knew he wouldn't do anything past kissing and the occasional groping until we were both fine with it, and I trusted him very much.

Somehow, my laptop ended up on the ground as Jordan pushed me down with his lips. When we broke apart for air, I lightly nipped him on the ear, knowing he liked that. He hissed with pleasure, then sucked on the spot between my neck and shoulder, making me buck my hips.

We were once again locked into a passionate kiss with Jordan's hand underneath my shirt, edging closer and closer towards my bra, when we both heard a loud gasp and giggles. We broke apart immediately, each flushing red.

Jordan chose to yell at Mitch and a girl, who decided to interrupt us while I quickly fixed up my hair and clothes, embarrassed.

Mitch was bright red as he replied to whatever Jordan was saying. "I…uh…thought you were setting up your mic and everything…"

The girl waved at us. Jordan still looked quite confused, but I waved back hopefully not too timidly and said. "Hi, I'm Lucy."

The girl said back happily, "Hi there Sparklez and Lucy! I'm Rouge, and this is my now best friend Mitch. Nice to meet ya, but I gotta keep unpacking so I can pull up the sites I need. Thanks and bye!" She dashed out the room, leaving us quite dazed, but soon came back, grabbed the still shocked Mitch's arm, and shouted. "Oh and Jordan? I love Fallen Kingdom and know it by heart! Thank you for making it!"

The two ran out of the room, letting us look at each other embarrassedly in silence. I was the first one to speak. "Well…that was…"

"Awkward." He cut in.

"…Maybe we should pay a visit to them?" I suggested. Jordan looked appalled at the suggestion. "Why would we ever do that?!"

"Just to explain the situation. I don't think Mitch knew about us." I shrugged, but Jordan grudgingly agreed.

We walked up to Mitch's room, slightly nervous. However, what we saw was…surprising, to say the least.

Rouge was wrapped in a tender kiss with Mitch, the picture of fluffiness. I heard Jordan give a quiet cough, and silently berated him for it. The two immediately broke up, then looked at us. Mitch blushed while Rouge muttered. "Oh, crap…"

"Well," I said awkwardly. "Now we're even, right?" Rouge raised an eyebrow at me, while Jordan and Mitch were still tomato red. I held a hand out to her, saying. "Hi, I don't think we've introduced ourselves formally. I'm Lucy, and I'm Jordan's roommate. And…girlfriend."

She shook the hand and replied "Hi, I'm Rouge, and I'm apparently Mitch's roommate. And sorta girlfriend." She looked at Mitch, unsure, but he grinned sheepishly and nodded in agreement.

"Well, I guess we're friends now; who wants some lunch?" I suggested, and they all nodded, eager to stay away from the topic we were discussing before.

Lunch was a relatively quiet meal; I had cooked pork chops with greens, and the other three wolfed it down, making me grin in accomplishment. Aside from Jordan, no one had ever complimented me on my cooking before.

After that, we went back to our normal routine. Rouge and Mitch went away to do whatever they were doing, and I cuddled with Jordan on the couch, looking at fanfics. It was a nice day, even with the interruptions, and, at least I made a new friend. Who knew what could happen next?

* * *

_Ho ho ho! We have Lucy's POV here, don't we? Well, I just wanted to introduce her to you guys, and, well, likes and favorites are always appreciated! :)_

_Anyways, Wolfy, your turn! :D_

**Lavs is a really great writer, aren't ya buddy? *grins***

**Anyways, this may have been short, but we can do this! Thanks for reading, and please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Huzzah, we're back. I really wish someone would review other than me. We worked hard on this story, we really did! I just wish someone else could advertise it…sigh. **

**Here you go, Lavs. Your turn. C:**

_Hullo, people! Apparently Wolfy has writer's block, so, do deal with the slightly shorter chap! :) By the way, the reason this chapter was out later than usual was because I got dragged to San Francisco for something as trivial as shopping, so sorry to any viewers who missed us! :3_

***Cough. If we had any viewers, sadly. Cough.***

* * *

Laptop was in place?

Check.

Mic settled in front of me and ready to go?

Check.

Headsets on as I logged into Skype and took a deep breath?

Check.

And last, but _certainly _not least, Mitch sitting right next to me and giving me a kiss on the cheek?

Definitely check.

"Alright, we good to go for your first YouTube video with me on your channel?" Mitch smiled at me.

I blushed. "Yep. I'm excited to see the rest of the gang. Are they ready as well?"

Mitch looked at his Skype. "Let's see…there's Adam, Ty…where's Jerome?"

"And the Sparklez?" I wondered aloud. "He should be on soon."

He peered closer at his screen. "Uh…oh! There's Jerome and finally Jordan. Thank God. Now accept the call."

I accepted it and smiled brightly as all the famous YouTubers popped up on my screen. "Hi there!" I waved.

Though I was a bit startled to see Lucy on the screen as well, I shook it off and looked at Mitch for help.

He coughed slowly. "Hey guys! What's going on?"

Adam was staring at Lucy and I. "Mitch, who's the girl?"

"She's…" Mitch trailed off, and my heart plummeted. Then he smiled his award-winning grin, and said confidently, "Rouge here is my girlfriend."

Ty waved at me. "Hi, Rouge. I think you know who all of us are."

I laughed. "Yep. Hi Deadlox, SkyDoesMinecraft, ASF Jerome, and the Sparklez!"

I pointed at Lucy. "You gonna introduce yourself?" I smiled kindly.

"Hey guys!" She said with a shy smile. "I'm Lucy. I've been Jordan's girlfriend for a while. I'm quite surprised you haven't noticed me, what with the photo leak."

I smiled at Lucy again after she did so. Adam let out a low whistle. "So the two of you have girlfriends. Never thought I'd see the day, Mitch."

"You know me, biggums," my boyfriend struck a pose, "I always win the hearts of the beautiful young ladies."

Everyone laughed as Adam rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine, whatever you say, Mitch."

"Are we ready to go?" Ty asked, flicking his bangs back. (AN: Ty cut his hair! OH MY GOD NOOOOO)

I nodded and got on a server for the Cops and Robbers map. We all looked at Adam, who shrugged. "I can't think of an intro."

"I wanna mess it up!" Mitch yelled. Jordan facepalmed while Jerome grinned. "C'mon, biggums! We can do dis!"

I sighed and reached over to poke Mitch. "You better make it good, ya hear?!" I said in a weird voice, trying to impersonate an old lady.

Adam sighed with longing. "I wonder where Tyler is. He'd help us on that voice."

I started laughing. "Munching Brotato is _hilarious_. I really wish he was here."

Adam shrugged. "He said something about visiting family somewhere."

"Darn," I grumbled. "Let's get this show on the road!"

We all joined a map that Jerome had out for us and waited in the lobby. Mitch stood next to me while Adam started beating up Ty. Jordan crouched next to Lucy while Jerome stood on the buttery blocks.

Adam counted down, "3…2…1…GO!"

"Hey guys, it's Mitch or Bajan Canadian here and–"

_SLUURP!_

It got really quiet as Jerome and I virtually high-fived on Skype. We both somehow 'slurped' at the same time and Mitch was completely silent next to me. I burst into laughter and everyone followed suit.

Adam cackled as always, which made me laugh harder and then Mitch did as well, and we just all cracked up laughing.

"I…uh…" I wheezed, holding my stomach. "Oh God that hurt."

"Alright, well, today we are playing another round of Cops and Robbers!" Adam said loudly. "I'm here with Mitch, Jerome, CaptainSparklez, Deadlox, and some new people!"

"What's up? I'm Rouge, by the way." I smirked.

_"_Hey guys! I'm Lucy." Lucy smiled at the camera, waving.

The rest of the game went pretty well. As it turned out, Lucy was as much of a gamer as she was a beta-reader.

She caught me multiple times, and only got caught once herself. Surprisingly, Adam won the final round after Mitch shot me from the water, Jordan was killed by Lucy herself with an iron sword, and Ty lost a battle with a pig.

Jerome got killed by Lucy herself, but what cost her was low hearts of damage and no food. Mitch and I kept putting bounties on Lucy's head as she was killed by Adam.

"YEAH! I won! Finally!" Adam yelled from his side. I laughed as Mitch kissed me on the cheek. "At least you made it to deathmatch on the first and second round," he whispered in my ear. I smiled up at him.

"Yay. I get to compete with the best."

Afterwards, we ate her cooking again, this time devouring the delicious Chinese cuisine from Lucy's slight Chinese heritage. I'm not a fan of Chinese food, but Lucy made _really _good food.

It was, all in all, a great day.

* * *

_You know what? I'm taking the first spot! Mwahahaha-*breaks off coughing* Darn it! Oh well…Wolfy, your turn…_

**Yep. Writer's block. It's like a creeper when it comes up to your house and blows up yOUR FREAKING DOG THAT TOOK YOU 30 MINUTES TO HELP KILL MONSTERS. Gosh.**

**Please review. Like…please. It would be lovely. :) It really would make our days. Thanks for reading!**

**P.S. This isn't even at 1,000 words. So close…and…done! 1,000!**


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Oh. My. Notch. You guys are probably hating on me now for how long it frickin' took to make this chapter. You know what? It's not my fault Jordan and Josh (RageGamingVideos) are so damn attractive and stuffz and thingz…Whatever…? Anyways. Anyways. Don't. Question. It._

**Um…it's my birthday on Friday!**

**…Yay?**

**I'm gonna be a teenager, so make my day by reviewing? XD Love to all that read! *tosses plushies of your random favorite YouTubers everywhere, myself holding a Mitch plushie***

* * *

I was in my room, contemplating whether or not to, erm, _persuade_, Jordan to make his Draw My Life when it happened. I knew instantly from his voice that this conversation was not going to be a pleasant one.

"Lucy?" His voice was tight, controlled, and I instantly gulped. What could make him so mad? I walked over like I was walking the plank, and answered timidly. "Yes…?"

"What is _this_?!" He gestured to my laptop, open to…_oh __sh**! _I realized I had forgotten to close the tab after checking how many reviews I had gotten on my new _SparkAnt smut _fic, of all things.

By now, my voice had gotten to a new high, quite literally. "It's…nothing! Nothing at all!" I managed to squeak.

His voice was sardonic. "Uh-huh. Nothing at all? Taylor and I having it against a tree is _nothing AT ALL?!_" At the end, I was thoroughly spooked, and spoke what was probably the stupidest sentence I have ever spoken in my life.

I offered timidly, "Well…At least you were on top, right?"

I could see a vein throbbing as he spoke, barely managing to not yell. "At least _I was on __top_. Uh-huh."

As if by a miracle, Rouge and Mitch burst in excitedly. "Jordan, Lucy! Wanna go out for lunch? Rouge found a really great place!" Mitch yelled happily, but once he took in the sight of Jordan with a vein throbbing in his temple and me cowering like it was the end of the world, he frowned then realized. "_Oh. _You told him about SparkAnt, didn't you?"

Jordan, furious, turned towards him angrily. "You knew?! You knew and didn't tell me?!"

Mitch tried to explain while Rouge tried to sneak towards me and make a run for it.

"Well…Sunrise and Rockie already said they only ship your skins, so…?...?!" He made an alarmed noise as Jordan grabbed a vase.

Rouge and I immediately tried to intervene. "Jordan! Jordan! It's not that bad! Taylor's okay with it!" (_AN: He is; I overheard that he made a comment about SparkAnt in a live stream, saying, "Rockie's a good writer, I'll give her that.") _However, that did seem to work, just for the vase part.

Jordan put down the weapon, breathing hard. "So. You all knew about this, and _didn't bother to tell me."_ He stalked towards his room and slammed the door.

We all looked at each other, embarrassed and a little worried for Taylor as we immediately heard Jordan burst into a shower of curses. "Erm…?" I broke the awkward silence first.

"Well, we certainly messed up, big time." Mitch sighed, sitting down on the sofa. "Jordan is creepy when he's angry, though."

Rouge settled down beside him, agreeing. "He always has this really weird look in his eyes, like Sundee when he loses his glasses." I leaned against the wall, wondering whether I still might be able to make this up for him or not. I mean, Jordan wasn't an easily provoked guy, so…I suddenly had a great idea. "Wait." I told the others, then quickly dove into my room for a webcam and mic. Then, I quickly set it up, opening my laptop and opening Skype.

As it turns out, Mark and Nick were great helpers, and soon, Jordan came out of his room, face reddened. "Sorry, Mitch. I didn't mean to grab that vase." He muttered.

I walked over and hugged him, relieved. "Sorry, Jordan. I really didn't mean to." I mumbled into his shoulder.

"It's okay." He looked down at me, and I got caught up in those warm brown eyes. They pinned me down, leaving me slightly breathless, and his warm lips were about to crash down on to mine when a quiet cough interrupted us. We broke apart, embarrassed, as Mitch and Rouge stood there awkwardly.

"Well, who wants lunch?" I suggested, face reddening.

* * *

After lunch (at MAARS Pizza; Rouge really did know how to pick restaurants), we all sat down on Jordan's couch, getting ready to watch Pacific Rim. That was when Jordan, with a full on smirk on his face, leaned over and whispered something to Mitch.

Rouge's boyfriend exclaimed, "What?! Jerome and I are not to be shipped!" Me and Rouge looked at each other and sighed. Oh dear Notch…

As it turned out, Mitch was not to be angered. He threw several things at the wall, fortunately his own and yelled at us like crazy. I think Rouge even shed a few tears after he yelled random stuff at her, like, "You are _never _allowed to tell me about David Tennant again!"

After he calmed down slightly, we all slumped against the corner we were all huddling in and sighed in relief. "Thank Notch that was over!" I exclaimed, infinitely relieved. Rouge agreed heartily, grumbling, with Jordan nodding furiously beside her.

Mitch had to actually buy Rouge some calla lilies to calm her down.

Well, that was a fun day.

* * *

_Well. That was fun. Anyways…This chapter is really shorter than usual, but, hey, there's only so much you can write about people getting mad. Oh well, Wolfy, take your spot! :D_

**Um…thanks for reading! Reviews make Mitch not yell at Rouge.**

**Rouge: EXACTLY.**

**Enjoy your day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Holy crap please excuse me as I go cry in a corner because I haven't typed anything for a while because school and homework being assigned on the 2nd day and all this other crap.**

**Also I might have just gotten a boyfriend so I'll be able to see love in a brand new perspective.**

**(Well, he said he would kiss me and hold me and stare into my eyes forever, and he likes me back, soooo…that counts, right?)**

**Oh, and there's more action in this chapter. No more lovey dovey stuff. :D More drama, more triangles!**

**THE READERS REMAND IT.**

_Well, congrats, Wolfy...When will I get a boyfriend? -3- Anyways, I have been pestering Wolfy to get this chapter out, and, just, FINALLY!_

* * *

"So what do you want to do today?" Jordan asked as the four of us walked through Portland Park.

I shrugged. "I'm down with anything. How about you, Mitch?"

My boyfriend smiled at me. "Anything you want, Rouge."

I laughed. "Trying to be a gentleman…well, it's working. Congrats."

Mitch puffed out his chest as Jordan kissed Lucy on the lips.

"Hey! How about we go and get a smoothie?" Lucy suddenly said.

Mitch nodded at her. "That's actually a really good idea…how about you two?"

Jordan and I looked at each and grinned. "Last one there has to pay!"

Lucy seemed to be full of energy as she rushed off, pushing her dark bangs out of her face. Jordan was right after her.

A bit self-conscious, as Jordan did backflips quite often and Lucy had a great figure, I started off at a jog. Mitch had already caught up to Jordan and was running backwards, sticking his tongue out.

As we neared the hotel where the four of us were staying, I got lost in my thoughts. _The past week has been amazing, and Pax is coming up, but what happens if the fans see? Will they hate us? Will they get physical and actually try to beat us up?_

I nearly collided with a pole as I heard Mitch shout, "Rouge, no!"

_BEEEEEEP!_

I let out a screech as a hand suddenly grabbed my arm and yanked back, a silver Corvette driving off with a woman yelling at me.

I still had the strength to flip off the woman as I sat on the sidewalk breathing terrified gasps. Mitch practically flew at me as Lucy and Jordan stared at me in shock.

"What the–?" I gasped, turning around.

_If it wasn't Mitch, then who–?_

Standing in front of me was one of the cutest guys I'd ever met, excluding Mitch. He had pitch black hair and the darkest shade of blue in his eyes that I had ever seen in my life.

He gave me a soft smile. "Miss, are you okay?"

I was still gaping openly at him. "Uh…"

Mitch narrowed his eyes and stepped in-between us. "Rouge, sweetie, are you alright?"

I tilted my head to stare at him. "Yeah…I think so. I mean, I almost got run over by a girl with a bitchy attitude and yet I'm still here."

The guy laughed. "You've got a feisty personality. I like that. I'm David Maddox, by the way. What's your name?"

I smiled kindly as Lucy pulled me up. "Rouge Blackburn. Nice to meet you by the way."

David laughed. "Same. So, who are your friends?"

Lucy stepped forward. "I'm Lucy Chase, and this is my boyfriend Jordan Maron."

Mitch shouldered his way to the front. "I'm Mitchell Hughes, and I'm Rouge's boyfriend." He glared at David, as though mentally challenging him to compete for me.

The thought made me upset. I was a human being, not a pet!

I reached forward to give David a hug. "Thank you so much. I probably would be in the hospital if it wasn't for you."

He seemed a bit startled, but hugged me tightly. Behind me, Mitch's hands clenched into fists.

Jordan coughed softly. "Jealous."

Lucy seemed to have caught onto my plan and smiled at David, then whispered something in Jordan's ear. He nodded quickly and turned his attention to the other guy.

"Say, David, we were gonna get smoothies and we're just wondering if you wanted to go with us!" He said with a bright smile.

David looked at me, and I gave him a shy grin. "It's the least I could do, after you saving me from a car."

Mitch was standing behind me looking completely pissed off, and I felt a small spark of confidence. I was NOT a pet!

David blushed for a moment. "Y-Yeah, if that's fine with all of you."

Lucy and I linked our arms through David's. "I have a feeling we're going to be very good friends." I smirked.

* * *

We walked towards the smoothie shop, chatting happily along the way. After a short walk, Mitch, still quite jealous, flung the door open and stalked towards a seat.

I looked at Jordan and shrugged. As long as Mitch doesn't throw something else at a wall, I'm perfectly okay with it.

"Hello, can I he-oh my god, you're Mitch!" The waitress came up to greet us, then turned into insane fangirl mode as she saw Mitch. BajanCanadian awkwardly said hi as the quite big-boobed waitress quite obviously flirted with him.

"Hi." Rouge cut in, voice cold. I sucked in a breath. Oh dear; I hope the waitress doesn't have health insurance.

The woman glanced over in Rouge's direction and gave an icy glare before going back to flirting with Mitch.

"I believe I haven't told you who I am yet. Hello, I'm Rouge Blackburn, Mitch's _girlfriend._" Rouge stepped forward, trembling with fury.

The waitress barely spared a glance at the girl, obviously thinking she could easily get rid of her opponent.

Which was certainly not the case.

In the resulting chaos, David had to hold Rouge back, but not before she gave the other woman a black eye. I rubbed my arm, wincing as I felt the tender spot where Rouge had slapped it away. Ooh, that was going to leave a mark tomorrow.

I was not the only one injured. Jordan had got caught in the stomach by Rouge's flailing, and David was quite brutally hit in the cheek. Rouge was badazz, that much was for sure.

After the day ended, we all went home, with David saying bye and Rouge still fuming. Let's just say that Mitch won't be getting a new girlfriend any time soon.

* * *

_How you like it, man? Again, sorry for the long wait, and please review! :)_


End file.
